


Days and Hours (Years and Seconds Remix)

by NEStar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: remixredux08, F/M, Remix, remix/redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream was over, now it was time to live again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days and Hours (Years and Seconds Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for remix/redux 7.  
> A remix of "Hours and Days" by rosa_acicularis - http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=13598

"Oh..."

"Oooo..."

"That could have been better."

The two moaning women looked at each other. After a moment of silent conversation they looked at him and said, "4.3".

"What? 4.3?" The Doctor was outraged. "It was a bit bumpy, but we've had worse."

"Yeah, but in those cases the power stayed on." Donna said as she climbed to her feet.

The Doctor looked around, "Most of the power is on."

Martha raised an eyebrow. "And most of my tea is now on my shirt."

The Doctor had the grace to look sheepish. "Oh... well..." He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

Martha looked at him, down to her shirt, then back up to him.

"Oh, fine." The Doctor let out a huff. "Why don't you two go shopping while I get this sorted out."

The two women let out a squeal and ran off to get their coats.

"Thanks!"

"Laters!"

The Doctor let his head thunk against the console. "Bye."  
___________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my god. No." Martha held up her hands in front of her face. "Really Donna, no."

"It's not that bad." Donna said as she turned to get a better look in the mirror.

"Donna, remember the outfit that the high priestess of Manmor was wearing?" Martha took hold of Donna's shoulders. "This dress is from the same line."

Donna flipped her red hair over her face and held her left hand up high. "By the maxim of Thould. By the power of Xod." The two women fell against each other, laughing loudly.

"Come on." Donna said once she had changed out of the dress. "Let's find some place to eat."

The two women walked down the street, enjoying the day. "So, when do you think we are?" Donna asked.

Martha looked around. "Not sure, but I think, maybe the late 1990's?" Martha pointed left to the river. "The Eye hasn't been built yet."

"Ah! Smart one you are." Donna bumped her hip against Martha as they walked.

"Well, I did manage to save the earth single handedly." Martha said in a level voice.

"And it hasn't gone to your head at all." Donna replied as they sat down at a table.

It's wasn't often the women had a day like this. The Doctor seemed to find trouble when ever he walked out of the TARDIS, so a day to just shop and chat was amazing.

"Ladies, your tea." The waiter set a large pot in front of them. "And from the gentlemen at the table behind you." He set down a plate of pastries."

Donna and Martha looked at each other excitedly. Donna reached for her purse and pulled out her compact. "Oh, they are fit!" Donna closed the compact as Martha turned to give the men a smile.

Donna let out a quiet squeal when the men stood up and walked over to their table.

"Afternoon ladies." The blond haired one said.

"Hello." Donna smiled at him.

The dark one held out his hand to Martha. "I'm Micky." He smiled as Martha shook his hand. "This is my mate Jake."  
___________________________________________________________________________________

The Doctor was head first into the decking when the phone rang.

Why had he ever let the girls buy him one of those silly things?

And why did they have to program it to play The Chicken Dance?

"Hello?"

The tinny echo of his voice let him know that the girls had him on speaker.

"We've met some fit blokes who've invited us 'round to dinner." Donna said. "Is that all right or have you got the TARDIS working yet?"

He was about to answer when a commotion on the on the other end interrupted. "TARDIS? Did you say TARDIS? Hey Mick! She said TARDIS!!"

The Doctor shoved his tongue into the inside of his cheek and scratched the back of his head as he listened to the insanity that was coming over the phone.

The guys that Donna and Martha had picked up were arguing about something. He heard Martha say "He is just our boss". Then there was something about Norway.

"Oi, Doctor! Write this down." It was a mans voice. And familiar. "7649 West Maple Rd. It's a blue house with a white door."

"What? Who is this?" The Doctor could hear Donna in the background whining.

"Who is this?" The man repeated. "Why, this is Micky the idiot."  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Images of that day in the Tesco flood back to him. The wall of milk, Rose with her tongue in check grin saying "Did you miss me?", the way her eyes changed when she stared at his tie. "Oops." she had said then asked if he would believe it was all just a crazy dream.

Her hair was brown and pulled into a messy bun low against her neck, her was face bare of makeup, and there was a small scar over her left eyebrow. Would she look like that now?

He closed his eyes and gripped the console. She had looked so sad when she said she had to go, but then she was hugging him and he was knocking over a stack of yogurt, then her lips were on his and everything went fuzzy.

He grabbed his overcoat and slammed the door behind him.

There had been an old women in a green cardigan decorated with large felt cats, she really didn't like the fact that there was kissing going on in a market. Well, he did have his hand under Rose's shirt and that could be considered unsanitary. He let out a laugh as he ran down the street, following the instructions Micky the idiot, Micky the wonderful genus, had given him.

Some how they had done it. They had beaten the odds again. She was here, Rose and Micky the idiot and Jackie and Pete... and that horrible day he had burned up a sun for her she had said there was a baby. That Jackie and Pete had a... well whatever it was he could find out now.

He skidded to a stop in front of number 7649 West Maple. Then the door was open and she was there, hair was long, but still blond. That scar that he didn't know how she got was above her eye. And she was in his arms and it didn't matter if they had been apart for years or seconds, they were laughing.


End file.
